Systems realizing input-and-output characteristics higher than those of conventional lead storage battery systems are under development by building a storage battery system in which a 12-V lead storage battery and a lithium ion secondary battery are connected in parallel. By installing such a storage battery system in, for example, a vehicle, power generation using regenerative energy and a large-current discharge necessary for restarting an engine after an idling stop can be expected.